The present invention relates to a condensate drainage or purging device applicable to closed circuit steam installations. The device is basically applicable to industries that use steam as a means of indirect heating to heat certain parts of elements of the installation itself.
In certain industries which use steam as an indirect heating method, there is a serious problem when condensates are to be eliminated. Such industries include the types in which the steam gives off its heat through coils, drying cylinders, plates and the like, for instance in corrugated board factories, paper factories and rubber molding machines. In these types of steam installations, even for the closed circuit type, it is necessary to eliminate or drain off the condensates so that the condensation process is continuous and a drop in temperature is avoided.
Presently, drainage takes place by means of the classic draining device, which produces constant steam and pressure losses and a subsequent temperature drop. This causes a high fuel consumption in the water heating boiler itself in order to produce the corresponding steam.
By means of the closed circuit, recovery of the drainage product is attained. However, because of the particular nature of the installations, efficient complete drainage of the entire condensate has not been attained.